Holden Sinclair
"Democracies are indeed slow to make war, but once embarked upon a martial venture are equally slow to make peace and reluctant to make a tolerable, rather than a vindictive, peace." ~ Reinhold Niebuhr Backstory Emerican Security Dossier 4926 – Codename: The Lead Cannon Name: Holden Lamont Sinclair Age: 35 Employer: Emerican Armed Forces Position: General, 2 stars Threat Level: High Investigation By: Agent 19182 Holden Sinclair is dangerous. If there is one thing I have observed in the years following the retirement of General Sinclair from an active combatant position is that he is far more dangerous than any of us could ever anticipate. Why anyone would even think to give this man a gun, let alone control over a good portion of our armed forces, is beyond my comprehension. This file contains the essential information on Gen. Holden Sinclair and my analysis of his mental state. Holden Sinclair was born to Guillome Sinclair (see Security Dossier 4673 “Patriarch of Orleans”) and Theresa Sinclair, and is twin to Harlen James Sinclair (see Security Dossier 4925 “Demagogue”). When Holden began to show signs of becoming a champion of Mars, Guillome took a greater role in his life. Theresa remained active in both boys’ lives, but focused on Harlen to supplement a father figure. Holden was practically forced to have an interest in guns by his father, who did everything in his power to instill his values in his son. From what I can gather, this had the opposite effect of both of the twins. Harlen, denied his father’s affections, developed a psyche based around brutal stoicism and personal gain. Holden, however, saw the pain his father caused first hand and became a more empathetic person. Please note that while he is the more sympathetic of the twins, it is like saying that one flesh eating disease is less painful than another; in the end, you’re still left to a slow and painful death. His father succeeded in converting Holden into a gun fanatic, and at sixteen he applied for a recruit position in the Emerican Armed Forces. Forgive the following statement, but what idiot in their right mind thought that this guy should be given a rifle? For one thing, he was two years younger than the required age of eighteen, and for another, he had no actual education. His father raised him to only know guns and war, which hardly makes a good soldier. You need to know basic stuff, like history and math, not how to make bullets and where the thinnest part of the skull is. But I digress. For some reason, he was accepted into the army, and after four years, he became a Sargent for his prowess in combat and military leadership. Reports on Holden Sinclair’s military career are buried under mountains of red tape and sanctions. I was given access to files that were not considered too sensitive of material. Needless to say, this was a rather small stack, but it provided necessary insight into Holder. The most prominent case was a covert operation headed by Gen. Sinclair, at the time still Sargent Sinclair, where he was sent undercover in Europa to investigate possible weapons research. Whilst there, Holden spent a great deal of time in a small town called Londonia. From what I can gather, he actually had positive relationships with the town, and perhaps even made some friends. However, after a month, he discovered a munitions stockpile below the town that could level a mountain. Now, the complication is that Emerica had no strategic way to seize the weapons without inciting an unwarranted battle. Holden was told to investigate a way to remove or disable the stockpile, and if he could find no way to do it without alerting Europa to his presence, then he was to return to his station at Fort Cartwright. So, what does he do? He blows it up. He detonates explosives in the stockpile, destroying the storehouse and most of Londonia above. Untold casualties and unimaginable destruction. Now, here’s the part that scares me. Because of the state of the bodies, Holden was able to fake his death and keep his cover, returning to Emerica with Europa none the wiser. Upon return, he attended a hearing about the ethics of his actions, and simply wrote it off as “saving many through the sacrifice of the few”. The military is no stranger to civilian casualties, it’s a number game that we play well, but he knew the people in Londonia, and he killed them with no second thoughts. Even worse, we let him go with honors for his “bravery”. I could bore you with the rest of the cases I was given, but they’re all the same. Holden goes in, is given an objective, and he completes it regardless of casualties and damage. As he rose through the ranks, he began to coordinate his own missions. These were almost always successful, but always with horrific consequences. He got the nickname “lead cannon” due to this. He goes in and hits hard, but too heavy and stubborn to accurately aim away from allies. A schism occurred within the military. There were those who loved Holden for his ability to do what needed to be done, but there were also those who recognized the issues with his tactics. He got along with all the soldiers, and even seemed to care for them like family, but woe to the poor soldiers under his command. In all likelihood, Holden may have continued to the highest position possible had it not been for his brother of all people. I found a personal letter from Holden’s second in command talking about Holden’s feelings towards Harlen. It stated, “General Sinclair often stays up pacing the fort these days. Congressman Sinclair continually works against him in Congress to stop his funding. The General just wants to be done with all of this politics, but I don’t think these two will ever stop fighting. He’s even started drinking…” Evidence supports that Holden may have developed a drinking problem due to this rivalry, which may have led to the events that transpired on Hawthorne’s Farm outside of Cincinnatus. After it was determined that Holden’s knee could not be repaired, he was retired from combat duty, and a large number of his normal duties. It is not untrue to say that he was a general in name and name alone. After this, he returned to his family estate in Orleans and began working for his father. This incident is what prompted the investigation that I am currently undertaking. I have recently been employed by Sinclair Firearm Solutions, and shall continue my investigation undercover. The report I submit now shall be supplemented after one year by my findings. Assessment: Holden Sinclair is a great danger who should be kept under constant observation if not incarcerated for crimes of war. All government employment of Holden Sinclair should be terminated and never resumed. Note From General Williams The investigation into Holden Sinclair has been postponed upon the disappearance of Agent 19182. Until condemning evidence is brought forth, General Sinclair shall remain in the employ of the Emerican Armed Forces for his valiant services and help in the securing of supplies to continue the fight for Emerican democracy and freedom. Personality Holden, unlike his brother, is a socialable man who takes genuine interest in others. He despises his brother for crippling him, as even now he can only walk because of a brace and a cane. Despite being forced into it, Holden loves being in the military, and perhaps takes a bit more enjoyment from it than he lets on. In a fight, Holden is more likely to stand his ground and pick off any enemies that come near him than to jump and roll around the field like his companions. If he has one fatal flaw, it is his need to complete an objective, regardless of the repurcussions.